Whatever You Say
by Hogwartslover101
Summary: "I have a question...would you...die for me? No, that's too easy...would you...live, for me?"


"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" I screamed in agony, as buff security guards took me down a dark hallway. I went to move my arms to beat them up, but since I blacked out before this, I had no knowledge that I was in a freaking strait jacket. "If you don't be quiet Ms. Emerald we will have to take things...seriously." a lady with a white doctor's coat on said. I smirked evilly. "Bring it on, tramp." I snapped. The security guards stopped in their tracks and "ooo"ed. The doctor flared her nostrils, turned red, and cocked her head to the side. "Do it boys." The men kicked open the door and slammed me into a chair. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye with green hair and pale skin.

I didn't seem him for long before the security guards slammed bats into my stomach and arms, and I took a deep breath and let out a crackling laugh. "Very good. Is that all you got?" I grumbled. I heard a laugh break from the corner of the room. "SHUT UP!" the doctor exclaimed. I chuckled and the guards walked towards the door. "Okay...Joker, this is Bandit Emerald-"I scoffed and said, "Nice to meet you Puddin'." And he rolled his eyes. "I can't freaking extend my hand to shake with him since you put me in this freaking piece of CRAP!" I yelled to them. He cackled again. "Ms. Emerald be quiet! I am Dr. Quinzel...I will be your therapist for your time remaining here...or my time remaining here..." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Dinner will be served at 5:30. You need to be in bed by 10:00 at the latest. Wake up at 9:30 and eat breakfast at 10:00. The rest of the day is yours. Good day." She smiled and walked out. I looked down at my feet. At times like this, I wish I didn't go crazy. I looked over at the physcopathic clown that was staring at me. "We are going to have a lot of fun together..." he grumbled, followed by an ear splitting laugh. I looked at him oddly. "Damn, I just wanna get out of this freaking jacket," I snapped. He chuckled. "Oh, sweet cheeks, you don't know how to get out of it on your own?" he asked. I looked down. "No...should I know?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, you pathetic dweeb. Here, lemme get you out."

He walked over to me and with a couple swipes of his fingers, poof! I was free. I tore that crap off and breathed better than before. "So...who are you? What have you done?" he asked me, pulling me off the chair. He was crazy...I loved it. "I messed up Wonder Woman. She isn't that much of a 'Wonder' if you ask me. If anything, she is female version of Batsy but more upfront and slutty." I chuckled to myself. He didn't find that funny. "I agree. I just didn't laugh because it wasn't funny." He snapped. I shrugged. "To each their own. Well, I know you are the infamous Joker, ready to hunt down and kill Batsy. I don't need you to tell me what you are into...I guess." I smiled evilly. He looked at me odd. "Do you...like me?" he asked out of nowhere.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, and cocked my head to the side. "What?" I chuckled. He got close to my face. "Do...you...like...me?" he growled. I backed up a bit. "No...I just met you!" I whispered. He placed a hand on my face. "But you...smile at me. More than I smile at...you..." He trailed off. "Yeah but I-I...I...no!" I yelled, pushing him away and walking over to a part of the cell in which I placed a chair in, and pulled out my lighter. "What the hell is that?" he snarled. I rolled my eyes. "Well, the security didn't pat me down well enough." I muttered. Honestly, it was the only memory I had from childhood. My parents were drug dealers and died from a drug overdose. This was my grandfathers and he gave to me as a gift before he died. That was why I went crazy...I thought I had no reason to be my sweet self anymore...so I did what I thought was right. Be bad.

"It was my grandfather's lighter. Nothing really interesting..."I grumbled. He sighed. Clearly he didn't care who it belonged too, so I walked over to him and placed it in his hand. "Light it. You'll see how fun it actually is. That's how I got the name 'Lighting Bandit' because I always light my victims on fire with that after I kill them," I smiled. He raised one eyebrow. "Pleasant." he snapped, throwing the lighter across the room. I didn't know how to react, so I just looked quickly across the room and ran over to it. It was broken. I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes, stomping over and slapped him across the face. "You broke it you dick!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Wow, you actually slapped me, you slut," he snapped. I punched him this time, and he punched me in the stomach.

I lost my breath as I fell down to the ground. It felt like...something too big just hatched inside my ribs. "You can hit me one time, but two times is over the line!" he yelled, and kicked me in the stomach. Ouch. "Stop it you idiot!" I coughed. He broke into an evil cackle. "Well look at you, using scary words! Well, I am not scared of you. No...no one is!" he screamed. I looked down and my feet. Tears formed in my eyes. "If anything...little kids are scared of you. But adults? Teens? Why, they look at you like an infant trying murder somebody!" he chuckled. I got up and walked over to my part of cell (more like limped.) "Well at least I don't murder people on the random," I snapped. He growled and didn't say anything. "Own that shit. Own it." I grumbled. He stomped up to me and turned my around. He was oddly close to me. "Listen, this is my cell. I am being very nice by giving this space to you. So...be. nice!" he snapped and looked me up and down. "I have to pee." I said, raising my eyebrows at him and walked over to the prison bathroom.

As I walked back, he was studying my silk ribbons that I do my gymnastics on. Now, they weren't really silk, and more like beat up pieces of shit. "I do my gymnastics on it." I whispered. He scoffed. "Whatever." he sighed and walked over to his spot. I bit my lip and saw the security guards walking down the hall with food on two trays. I smiled and walked over to the door, and smiled evilly. "You know the rules hotness, you gotta keep off these bars," one of the guards whispered to me. "These bars?" I whispered back. "Yeah..." he trailed off. I licked them, and giggled. "You're crazy," he snapped and sent an electric shock through me. I fell backwards and started laughing. I flipped over to him. "Look at you..." he muttered and slid the plate under the door. "Put the dirty dishes in the garbage when you're done. We'll be collecting soon." he finished and winked at me. I smiled. I looked back over at Joker, who's nostrils were flaring at the guard and he looked at me.

"Jealous?" I snapped. He glared and me and I winked. I sat down in the middle of the cell, and saw the bag of Frito's that was on the corner of my tray. "Yes! I haven't had these for so long!" I exclaimed and ripped open the bag. I shoved some in my mouth and smiled. "MMMMMM!" I moaned. Joker looked at me like I was mental. Which I was. "Oh, like you don't love Frito's." I snapped. He rolled his eyes.


End file.
